The present invention relates to a device for dispensing a dose of material, and particularly to a container adapted to dispense into another material, such as a diluent or reactant.
It is known to provide sealed containers of a precise dose of material. Such containers may be used to dispense the dose directly or to dispense the dose into another material to form a mixture. In the first case the dose may comprise a human medicament or a measure of alcoholic beverage. In the second case, the dose may comprise one component of a reactive compound, or a concentrate intended for dilution at the time of use.
A particular problem arises with the packaging of alcoholic beverages, in particular those which comprise a spirit intended for dilution in another liquid, such as gin and tonic. Generally speaking each component is provided separately, either as an individual dose or by way of bulk container. Pre-mixing is unacceptable.
A further difficulty is that a container, such as a glass, must be provided and into which the spirit and diluent is poured. This arrangement requires additional resources, and concentration by the user so as to avoid spillage.
Dispensing containers have been proposed for attachment to the mouth of a bottle, so that manipulation of the container will release the contents thereof into the bottle. Such prior proposals have not been commercially successful.
Similar problems arise in connection with two component reactive materials, such as epoxy resins and the like.
What is required is a dispensing container which is reliable in operation, has a minimum number of components, is inexpensive, and is readily adaptable to existing technology.